Odysseus' death
by Death Past Words
Summary: Odysseus finally returns to Ithaka after several years of wandering and devises a plan to destory the suitors. Though the plan may have a downside to it...


Disclaimer: Everyone and everything do NOT belong to me. They belong to Homer, the blind poet, and all those other poets who helped make the Odyssey possible. 

'Ello people! This is my first fic that has nothing involved with games or characters from game. To tell the truth, this was an assignment in English class that I had to do. When I did it, it sounded pretty good and others approved of it, so I guess I wanted to write it here! ^^ So R & R. Oh yea... The disclaimer...

On with the story now!!!

A/N: By the way, this story takes place once Odysseus lands on the shore of Ithaka.

"A proud ship seeks a dock at the beach of Ithaka, hmm? It seems he has finally arrived..."

Bursts of voices echo the empty all of the sky as the crew of a fair sized ship steps on deck, watching a tall man step ashore. "Lord Odysseus!"

The man upon the shore turns around to face the ship, a bright smile upon his face. 

The captain of the ship leaned far over the rim, attempting to shout to the man to make him be heard over the distance between the two. "Lord Odysseus! Are you sure that you do not wish for us to take you directly to your great hall? You need not waste needed energy!"

The man laughed, waving his hand as a polite way of turning down the captain's request. "Give my regards to your great king. He has helped me greatly! I shall repay him someday!"

The captain nodded, a content expression crossing his face. "Lord Odysseus, your story told by such passionate words is compensation enough to us! Your tale shall be told across the lands!" He turned toward his crew and bellowed in a loud, firm tone of voice, "Let us set off quickly now! We haven't much time before the sun rests her eyes!" The crew cried in excitement as a response and scurried across the deck to do their duties. In a short amount of time, the ship was nearing the horizon.

The man addressed as Odysseus watched the ship off for a moment, then turned inland. A gentle breeze blowing through the still air ruffled his golden locks. "It feels like..." He paused, smelling the air as it returned to becoming completely still. "Like... over a decade since I have last set eyes on my home..." he murmured contently, scanning the land for his great hall. 

There was a laugh and a voice that spoke, _"Dear Odysseus! It has been over a decade! Have you forgotten already?"_

Odysseus spun around, placing surprised eyes upon the grey eyed woman who floated behind him. "Athena!" he exclaimed, voice filled with delight rather than shock.

The grey eyed woman, dressed in a flowing white tunic nodded toward him. Her feet, wrapped in her golden, winged sandals, caused her to float steadily in the air. In one hand, she carried her treasured olive branch, blessed with dark green leaves, shimmering with its waxy coating. 

Odysseus bowed his head deeply and turned his blue eyes upon her, a sign or respect. "Athena, it is a pleasant surprise to see you!"

Athena floated around him, a thoughtful expression upon her face. "How does it feel, dear Odysseus? You have finally returned to your homeland. How does it feel?"

Odysseus turned away from the ocean, eyes set on the smoke drifting from his home. "Athena, it is a most wonderful feeling. All I can wish for now is to see my Penelope and my son, Telemachus, whose childhood lacked a father..." he whispered, a small smile on his lips. He began to walk toward the smoke, Athena trailing behind him. 

"Where do you wish to head now?" Athena asked, floating from one side to another.  

Odysseus' smile dropped off his face, being replaced with a frown. "My great hall... I have a need to take vengeance for all the damage the suitors have caused to my home..." He clentched his fist, bringing it up into the air. "Such tainted men dare enter my home while I am away?! I shall bring down every last one of them!" He turned his head toward Athena. "You shall aid me as I surmount this challenge, will you not?"

Athena gave him a soft smile and waved her dainty hand above his head. In an instant, his tall, strong self was replaced with a crippled old man, bent with age. "Odysseus, you have the appearance of a beggar. It will conceal you from your enemies. Come now!" She brought her hands about herself, changing her appearance into the body and voice of Mentor. Her grey eyes opened, shining with excitement. "I have set the stage for combat. I have a need to battle once again!"

The doors were flung open to the great hall, catching the attention of a beautiful woman, Penelope, and all the suitors who stood in the hall. A young boy, about the age of a teenager poked his head through another doorway, peering out at the ones who stood at the door to the great hall.  The boy's mouth opened at the sight of one of the men. He quickly went to his mother's side. "Is that Mentor?"

Athena, disguised as Mentor, stepped bravely into the great hall, waving her arms in a wide welcoming gesture. "Lady Penelope!" she said, turning her eyes on the gleam of silver swords within a few of the men's hands. "I see that you have already started...?"

Penelope glanced at the suitors, and moved toward Athena. She moved slowly, as if sadness weighted down her movements. Eyes downcast, she stopped in the center, facing Mentor. "I have... I have promised..." Her voice failed her and tears threatened to pour down her face. A wave of sympathy washed over the suitors, bringing a slight smile onto Athena's lips. 

Antinoos, the more cunning of the suitors stepped up beside Penelope, affectionately placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, dear Penelope... I shall not let you down as Odysseus has..." he cooed

Penelope quickly took a step away from Antinoos, anger flickering in her eyes, though she quickly hid it. 

Athena, disguised as Mentor, smirked. "Antinoos! I bring another for your competition of strength.." She took a step to the side, waving her arm in the direction of the doorway. "Please, come forth my friend."

Odysseus stepped through the doorway, standing as tall as his seemingly fragile body would allow. His rags trailing the floor as he walked. In the eyes of the suitors, Penelope and Telemachus, he seemed like a man that would inspire pity within even the most egotistical of men. This brought a bit of laughter and snide remarks from the suitors. 

"What is this Mentor? Are you saying that this old man even stands a chance against us?" one of the suitors demanded.

Odysseus frowned. "Boy, what is going through your narrow mind! Do not misjudge me by my frail appearance," he snapped.

"You pompous pauper!" Antinoos sneered. 

"Throw him a sword!"

"Let's see the beggar fight!"

"You should learn your place, old man!"

A long silver sword was tossed through the air, blade aiming toward Odysseus. He stepped to the side, allowing the sword to clatter upon the floor. As he bent over to lift the sword by its hilt, the suitors jeered at him, throwing insults. He adjusted his hands to the handle of the sword, ignoring the insults. He turned to face the suitors, watching them with aged eyes. "Why don't you children shut up? Step forth and see if you can defeat me in a contest of strength," he growled, voice filled with malice.

Athena sensed that anger began to rise from the suitors, but Antinoos stepped forth, silencing them. "Be calm fellow men!" he said, placing his intrepid expression over his look of anger. He turned to Odysseus, eyes ablaze with amusement. "If you wish to do battle with us younger men... _old man_... then so be it! But I shall be the one to see you upon the floor, begging for mercy!"

Antinoos leapt forward, delivering the initial blow, but Odysseus skillfully parried it, unfazed. Antinoos, leapt on him again, Odysseus blocking his blow once more. Athena watched on as the two repeated the same movements over and over, Antinoos on the offensive, Odysseus on the defensive. No hint if weariness appeared on Odysseus' face, but anger and frustration seemed to grow in Antinoos' eyes. 

"Mentor..." Telemachus called in a hush tone as he hurried over toward Athena, his mother trailing him. Constantly glancing at his disguised father and Antinoos, he stopped at the goddess' side. "Dear Mentor... Who is this man? Why did you bring him to my father's great hall where the suitors lurk—"

Athena grabbed Telemachus' arm with an iron grip, eyes shining with excitement. "Boy!" she hissed. "Get your father's broad sword and arm yourself! I sense much bloodshed ahead..."

Telemachus, shocked at Mentor's sudden change in attitude, stared at the goddess for a moment, baffled. 

Athena smiled. "Go, Telemachus! You have much to accomplish under your father's footsteps! You shall know when the time is right..." Once said, Telemachus hurried off as Athena watched him. Her callused hands of Mentor gripped the gnarled staff harshly as Penelope watched on, her mind wondering why Mentor was acting so strangely.

Sparks erupted as Antinoos' blade clashed with Odysseus'. Both leaned in, holding their ground. Antinoos scowled in the beggar's face. "Concede! You cannot win against me... Only the great Odysseus has the chance to defeat me in sword combat!" he hissed, voice dripping in venom. 

"Oh the irony, you fool..." Odysseus sneered. 

At that very moment, Athena allowed her spell to waver a bit, leaving Odysseus to appear more like himself. Antinoos saw the familiar face, recognized it, and feared it. His eyes widened with shock. "..It... It cannot be... You're dead! Lost at sea!!" he screamed. 

"...What is he saying...?" Penelope whispered. 

"Stand back, Lady Penelope..." Athena responded, eyes locked on Odysseus. 

 "Lost at sea!" Odysseus cried. He broke away from the locked swords, bringing his blade around him. As Antinoos stumbled forward, Athena spun around, knocking Penelope off her feet. "You dare bring pain to my wife! You dare plunder my home!! You deserve nothing more than death, demon!!" Odysseus screamed, anger flaring up in him. 

"That voice..." Penelope gasped.

The sickening sound of metal tugging through flesh filled the room, followed by the agonizing scream that echoed in the hearts of the suitors. Silence fell upon the room, as Odysseus turned toward the suitors. Athena dropped her spell, revealing the beggar to be Odysseus at last. 

"Antinoos... He has slain Antinoos...  noblest of the Ithakians..." one of the suitors murmered.

Odysseus' eyes lit with anger. "You feel pity?! Step forward and let us see if you feel pity!!" 

In a split second, the room fell into chaos. Suitors dashed snatching up polished swords and charging at Odysseus. Without the suitor's knowledge, Athena made the swords brittle with ages of rust. They charged in and each blade that met Odysseus' crumbled into dust. Those whose blades crumbled met with the same fate as Antinoos, death in their own pool of blood.  In the midst of battle, that was when Telemachus showed his face.

"What is happening Mentor?!" Telemachus cried, his hands wielding a broadsword and his chest covered with chain mail. 

"Odysseus... Odysseus! Where are you?!" Penelope cried, scrambling to her feet, frantic with worry. She took a step toward the battling men. "For too long have I waited! Too long!!" 

Athena pulled Penelope back. "Wait, Queen Penelope! You cannot enter battle!! Only a fool would do so!!"

"Father?! Father is here?!" Telemachus gasped. 

"Telemachus..." Athena began, but the boy wouldn't listen. 

He charged in, broad sword raised. "Father! Father!!" he cried.

"Telemachus!" Athena sprinted forward after Telemachus. She created a fine sword within her hands and followed Telemachus into battle.

There were more than 6 dozen men, bodies packed together within the massive hall, echoing with screams and clashing blades. Penelope sat, back pressed against the cool stone wall, heart thumping with fear. The mass of men began to break up from the side and center where Odysseus' fearless son attempted to reach his father, Athena disguised as Mentor aiding him. 

Athena, distracted by the hordes of men attacking, was unable to see one particular suitor, skilled in archery from the land of Same, leap upon Odysseus' throne. "King Odysseus! Your death is fated to come to pass today! And your hands shall not be stained in the blood of men any longer!"

The goddess of wisdom and warfare spun around to face the suitor, but time became harsh. The twang of the bowstring and the arrow flew through the air. 

"Father!!" Telemachus' voice sounded.

"Telemachus...?" Odysseus turned, body painted crimson, to set eyes on his son.

There was a thump and Odysseus' eyes widened. His mouth fell agape. His hand grew limp and the silver sword, drenched in blood, fell to the floor.

"No... No! Father..." Telemachus cried. He rushed forward, throwing aside his sword. Odysseus' limp form fell into Telemachus' arms. Unable to bear his father's weight, the boy knelt to the floor, eyes wide. "Father...Father!!"

Athena watched from the side in horror as the remaining suitors quieted, backing away from Telemachus. Some men's heart was content, but some wavered with sympathy and guilt. 

Penelope's eyes fell upon the body of her husband, resting in her son's hands and the sight struck her heart. Her strong exterior crumbled and she screamed in grief, greatly saddened by her husband's death. Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Telemachus turned his eyes, glistening with tears, toward Athena. He quickly turned away, his head bowed. "...What irony... Oh... The very day I find out... that he lives... he dies before my eyes... Slain... in combat... The father I knew I had, yet have never seen until now..." Silence fell upon the room again, the sound of sobbing from mother and son the only sounds rebounding off of the bloodstained walls. 

The words touched Athena. The sobbing reached into her heart and drew out nothing but anger. All the dormant anger that built up inside of her suddenly flared up, seizing the goddess. "Ithakian fools... Fools!" Her voice, the voice of Mentor, became smoother, more melodious. She grew taller and more slender. The sword within her hand melded together to form a beautifully made lance. The scent of olive trees filled the room, dousing out the putrid scent of blood. As she turned to face the remaining suitors, her disguise fell, revealing the goddess. 

The suitors froze, frightened by the sight of a goddess standing before them. Even more frightened by the anger that she was emitting from her body. Each man's blood froze at her beautiful face and they became completely immobile, frozen by fear and awe. 

"I cannot condone this, foolish Ithakians! Your treachery shall be paid with blood!" With those words said, she lunged forward toward the frozen Ithakians. Her lance speared through men, and smashed their bones. Those able to escape the fright attempted to defend themselves, but fear made their bodies weak. Athena swung her lance to and fro, slaughtering each and every man in sight as Penelope and Telemachus wept, the grief unbearable. 

At last, Athena stood in the center of the blood stained room, her lance coated in the crimson liquid. Her face splattered with blood as was her flowing tunic. Her breathing was labored, her anger no more. Her eyes lowered to the blood, and she spoke, her voice low. "Such pointless slaughtering... And it was for naught... Ignorant Ithakians... Had you not angered Odysseus... all of you would have been victorious... But there shall be no victor for this battle." Athena turned, saddened by the sobbing echoing in the silent room, absent of proud men. "You are all fools..."

So? What did you guys think? ^^


End file.
